Asunder
by IcyLady
Summary: Tell me that you're torn asunder; From how we fail to learn. And tell me, as the Earth goes under; Where's your anger now? - Two demons face the end of the world.


**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. The little "poem" is lyrics from "The Human Stain", a song by Kamelot and therefore belong to the band.  
**

**Despite me not liking the second season of anime I decided to write this little thingy after I refound the "poem" on my computer. Please don't steal, review instead!**

* * *

_Tell me that you're torn asunder,_

_From how we fail to learn._

_And tell me as the Earth goes under,_

_Where's your anger now?_

})i({

Being a demon definitely had it's perks, Ciel Phantomhive decided that some days after being changed into one himself. He never wanted that to happen in the first place and he would have been perfectly happy to die when his revenge was fulfilled, however, that seemed to not be his fate.

For days he cursed the damned demon, Hanna What-ever-was-her-name, who has made him into an eternal being, damned forever. He cursed Alois Trancy who's selfishness was that beyond any measure, for that contract that ruined Ciel's perfect plan. For some time he cursed Sebastian, who didn't seem to appreciate the new situation at all.

They were two, really.

Then he started seeing the difference. He realized he was stronger and his asthma left without a trace – how amazing it was to not care about it for once. Of course it would have been the case also had he been dead, but a small voice in the back of his head was telling him to appreciate the chance he was given. He tried but it was hard with Sebastian's disgruntled look following him everywhere.

Things were about to change.

})i({

'_We have to talk, Sebastian,' Ciel said commandingly when the butler entered his room. It was merely three weeks after they have left the manor but the situation was insupportable._

'_Yes, my Lord,' was the only answer he got. Sebastian didn't seem to say anything else after Ciel's words on the cliff. He took them way too seriously for Ciel's liking. The young earl growled in anger, provoking a smile on the cold face of his butler._

'_I will give you a choice now, Sebastian. We can continue like that till the end of eternity and you know that I can be a cruel master,' he said quietly. 'Or you can behave like you did before I became a demon and we can form more of a partnership kind of a relationship.' The butler looked at him very carefully and Ciel knew immediately that he won. If the older demon was considering his words then there was only one answer he could give._

'_Eternity is awfully long,' said Sebastian finally. With a small smirk, Ciel sat back in the comfortable armchair, awaiting the question he expected to come. 'What are the basis of the partnership you mentioned?'_

})i({

Since that day they became more and more friends, glad to keep each other company and even happier to forget that they were forced to keep each other company. The seal of the contract has not disappeared from neither and it was as binding as on the day when it was formed. Still, it was better to have a friend instead of a slave.

Times changed and they tried about everything. They travelled the world first, because Ciel wanted to see all the places Sebastian has seen. The guise of father and son took them far on the way of fooling people. They saw everything there was to see and never once had to bother about not aging because they never stayed too long in any place.

They went back to England right in time for queen Victoria's funeral and disguised heavily never shed a tear. Among the mourners, Ciel saw Elizabeth with her new fiancé and reassured himself that she was going to manage in the world that was far too cruel for such a beautiful being as her.

Afterwards they spent some time in England, wrecking chaos in the shinigami dispatch squadron and they fled laughing from the wrath of Will.

})i({

'I never thought I'd say that, but eternity can become boring,' said Ciel one day, playing absent minded with a key chain. Sebastian merely glanced at him from the desk where he was typing away on the virtual keyboard and the eternal child started playing with the keys.

They were sentimental but some people weren't quite ready to give them up and go with the chip inserted in their finger to open the doors. This of course suited the two demons perfectly as neither was going to insert anything into themselves. They still used the old passports and credit cards, a thing that got them occasional curious stares but they could always say that they didn't yet have time to get the chips. Or didn't have the money to get the chips.

Miniaturized cell phones attached to the ear and the throat? That was ok and everybody was used to people talking to nobody in particular. Or even moving their lips soundlessly when subvocalizing became "the thing". They both excelled in subvocalizing very fast as it was a perfect way to keep their secrets secret.

Computer-in-a-watch? Sure thing – at least nobody had to carry anything around and had the world at the tip of their fingers. Or maybe on their wrist usually.

Silicone tight suits? Well, that has been a tough period in their lives, especially during those two years when fluorescent clothes were in fashion. Thankfully the bored mankind was now in mood for "old school" clothing.

They could go with the spirit of time, blend into the society whatever it was. Lately it was easier also, with the onset of long-live and de-aging surgeries and therapies. They could stay for years in the same place and everybody just thought that they were one of those eccentric ones that always wanted to stay their current age and had the money to pay for it.

Of course they didn't spend their whole time in the human world – every demon needs a bit of hellish flames from time to time. However, mankind provided infinite entertainment whether as contractors, victims or clients.

It wasn't so long ago when they finished their most recent contract and shared the soul of the naïve human who thought he could outsmart them.

'I noticed a certain interesting trend,' Sebastian said, pushing one last key and letting the whole virtual computer disappear into the wristwatch.

'Oh?' Ciel didn't look extremely interested, still playing with the keys, each of which was holding it's own nano-chip that opened this or that door.

'Did you see on the telly?' Ciel rolled his eyes.

'You know that I don't like it. I never liked it.'

'Well you should still keep in touch with the news, it comes handy in our line of business,' Sebastian pointed out and Ciel knew that he was right.

'Tell me.' Sebastian smiled fondly.

'The Young Master I remember… Well anyway – there's apparently a new trend emerging in fashion,' he said matter-of-factly, pointing a tiny remote control towards where the TV was in their office. It lit up while windows went dark, giving them better viewing options. Lights went on with appropriate intensity as Sebastian operated the hyper-new distant control screen with flicks of his wrist.

'For example if you look at the new car designs…' he trailed off, looking for the appropriate website. When he found it Ciel saw what looked like cars from the very beginnings of the car-history.

'It's of course a fuel cell car,' Sebastian said while clicking through the various design sheets that were made public by the company. 'The newest technology is used, yet disguised into this… well, antique.'

'That's certainly interesting, though it's nothing new. There was a burst of Victorian fashion some hundred years ago, just after the first passenger space flights,' Ciel replied, leaving the keys and focusing on the screen.

'Indeed. I assume this has something to do with the failure of the Marsian colony project.'

'Did they say what happened?' They both started getting ready to leave the office – the working day was over.

'Not at all, just some obscure info that means "we keep it secret". Though I personally think that they were too isolated from the evil of this world,' the demon said, grinning coldly. Ciel rolled his eyes as he put on the jacket, styled slightly on Victorian clothes. 'By the way – I got a report from your virtual school.'

'I don't need a reminder of that,' Ciel said quickly. 'I'm getting really bored of the father and son act.'

'Well it's keeping the questions away and anyway – you know by heart what they teach in that school.'

'Whatever.'

They left the office of Sebastian's company "Devilish chotolates". The slogan was hanging above the entrance door to the building.

"A temptation you cannot resist."

})i({

They were sitting in their luxurious home when the telly came on automatically – a sure sign that an emergency situation was at hand.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we have important news from the Space Control Office,' a woman dressed in elegant suit said from the screen, looking all pale and worried. Then the picture changed to an official looking man in an uniform of the SCO.

'Ladies and gentlemen, citizens of the world,' the man started, obviously reading out from a memory chip. 'Our very civilization is at the end of its existence.' A screen switched on behind the man, showing an unmistakeable image of the Milky Way galaxy.

'He certainly doesn't play for time,' Ciel muttered, not very moved by the dramatic proclamation.

'For the last five hundred years our centre has been receiving worrying signals from a galaxy approaching the Milky Way.' The image sprang to live, showing as another galaxy, looking more like a cloud than a spiral, moving into the cadre, approaching.

'He would have done better to have started with that one,' Sebastian pointed out, also sounding rather bored.

'It is now a fact that a collision is inevitable and while the exact extent of damage to both galaxies is not predictable it is sure now that the Solar System will not survive this even.' The galaxies connected and continued to move through each other. A green sign saying "prediction" started flashing in the top, right corner of the screen and a red dot marked the position of the Solar System that was now engulfed into the other galaxy.

Even the two demons didn't have much to say after that statement. They watched as the image on the screen, still being a "prediction", magnified and they could see stars now, some happily ignoring the chaos, some colliding and exploding.

'According to the calculations, 12th December 3069, next year, will be the last day on Earth.' The image magnified yet again and the unmistakeable Earth was now turning around it's axis, seemingly oblivious to the star approaching it at great speed.

})i({

The civilization ended on the day of that disastrous announcement. Later on the governments of all the districts said they had not authorized the release of those information. Finally few people from SCO and the BBC news company admitted that they thought it unfair to keep all the citizens in the dark about it. They also admitted that they committed an enormous mistake and were regretting their haste decisions.

However, that was not heard on the automatic-on emergency channels of the telly around the world – by that time the automatic-on channels didn't exist and neither did health care and police. Mankind decided to write their own rules in the face of incoming destruction. Nobody feared prison, because they knew they wouldn't sit there long. Nobody wanted to spend the last months of their existence earning money, because they knew they would not have time to spend it. Nobody cared about anything.

First everybody wanted to travel, but then they realized that the people in travel agencies and airlines didn't want to work either. Then they wanted to buy, but people in the factories and shops didn't want to work either. Finally they wanted to enjoy – eat, drink and dance, but many places closed, their owners going for holidays.

People called for police to make order, but police officers also wanted to enjoy their last days. People demanded news, information flow but the journalists were celebrating their lives in parties.

Chaos ruled Earth for about 450 days.

})i({

In the country side of London, a proud manor stood tall on a hill. In that manor, that sprang from nowhere at the whim of a certain eternal-thirteen-year-old, life retained some semblance of normality.

How it managed to keep clean from ravaging bands and thieves will remain the secret of the house's only servant – a butler clad in black.

The manor's only inhabitant (except for the butler of course) was the above mentioned boy, with achen-black hair and an eye-patch on his right eye. On the day of his last birthday, he allowed the butler to dress him in elegant, Victorian costume, appropriate for the occasion. He started his day with a traditional tea and went through a tight schedule that included a violin lesson and an hour of conversing in fluent French with his butler. Now, ignoring his bed time, the boy went out to the garden to watch how the sky didn't grow dark, but how a new star shone too brightly.

And wasn't it ironic how he was Ciel Phantomhive again?

Over the years they went back to "Phantomhive" and "Michaelis" as often as they could without creating a trace through the history. Now, on that fateful day, they were themselves once more: Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his faithful butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

'So this is it,' Ciel said quietly, looking at the star, feeling the heat that was not appropriate for such a winter night. But then, winter never came that year.

'It seems so, My Lord,' Sebastian replied, standing behind the boy. 'Even we cannot resist that.'

'As men.'

'Of course hell will not get erased, being the metaphorical entity it is. However, it is a different thing when time doesn't exist.'

'I'm curious to see,' Ciel said and looked back at the butler, smiling. 'We've gone a long way together, haven't we, Sebastian?'

'Indeed young master, we've gone a long way. You've changed since the day that we met.'

'The day that we met…' Ciel echoed, his voice void of any emotions. He remembered that day, of course, in details, even though he did his best to not think about it for a long, long time. But now, after so many years, even the vivid memories lost their impact.

His hate was gone…

It was becoming too hot as the star reached the breaking point of it's journey. First, the dry trees took on fire, but soon even Ciel could feel the burns on his skin.

He turned to look at Sebastian.

'See you in hell,' he said, earning a knowing smirk, as his hair light up on fire.

Neither of them screamed.


End file.
